


The Phoenix

by heylazeh



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), M/M, Ryden and Peterick are vaguely mentioned, Transferring work from Wattpad, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: FBRMulti-ship~•~•~"Death and then revival.The living dead."~•~•~(It's basically an "A Little Less 16 Candles! AU" based on a shamchat)"This is a conversation between A Little Less Sixteen Candles! Pete Wentz [x for prompt] and yourself, Ryan Ross"
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Pete Wentz had always had a temper.

It's usually what got him into so much trouble as a human.

Well, back when he was a human.

He no longer is one.

No beating heart.

No real need to breathe.

Nothing humane. 

Well, besides his temper that still stands as it used to.

Which was actually what got him attacked in the first place.

Attacked in a dark alleyway by none other than the lead bitch of the Dandies himself.

William Beckett.

It was gruesome, sure.

With a hand over his mouth and another around his waist, keeping him both silent and immobile, William or the "lead bitch" began lowly growling into his ear.

"Listen here, you little bitch." He said, "This is gonna hurt a lot, and if you open your mouth, you'll suffer. So I don't recommend doing that."

Which was actually the last thing he had said as he sunk his fangs into the shorter-haired male's neck.

Leaving Pete shook and causing him to blackout.

Head falling hard onto the concrete floor, which was likely the reason why he didn't remember.

He couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember the bite or the bloody wrist being forced over his mouth so that the blood will run down his throat, unconsciously.

And William leaving right after.

Leaving him.

All alone.

As his body began to undergo the transformation.

He was alone for hours.

Hours, until one member of a small group of hunters found him laying there and brought him to the groups base.

What base? you may ask.

Well, these weren't your average hunters.

They didn't hunt deer and other wild animals.

Instead, they hunted vampires.

Like Pete.

Who was now curled up, slowly regaining consciousness, in their base's basement.

Completely oblivious to the fact that he was undergoing an extremely painful change.

Until it hit him.

The pain.

Scared and alone, nothing made sense.

His mind was painfully blank and with the pain coming in waves, he was unable to focus on anything around him.

Like where he was or even realize that there was a silver chain burning into his wrists and ankles, keeping him bound up on the floor.

The pain was, to be put simply, agonizing.

Pitiful whimpers escaped his mouth as he laid on the floor in a fetal position.

Which, if he were a fan of irony, or really knew what the hell was going on, he would find it interesting due to the association with rebirth that comes from dying and coming back to life.

As a vampire.

Death and then revival.

The living dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sighed, tired as hell but he knew he couldn't sleep until he got back to the base.

The base, which sounds kinda weird out of context, but with it is actually pretty cool.

Because despite it being a not so abandoned warehouse, it also serves as a headquarters.

A headquarters for a group of four vampire hunters that go by the name of 'the Young Bloods' or 'Clandestine'.

Composed of Patrick Stump, Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman, and the most recent addition to the group, Ryan Ross.

Since not too long ago Ryan had joined said the group of vampire hunters in the city of Chicago.

All in hopes of getting revenge on the vampires that killed or possibly turned two of his best friends.

Leaving both options open since he couldn't be too sure on which one.

Having not seen either of them in well over six months now.

Neither dead nor partially.

Checking the news every single day for the two familiar faces to pop up.

The faces of Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith.

One was his best friend from high school and the other was his best friend since childhood.

He loved them so much and after the fateful night that he lost them, he swore he would avenge them.

Whether it's for a permanent death sentence or the long-term yet partial one.

As a vampire.

Which, even the thought of, sent a shiver down the young hunter's spine.

They were monsters, the vampires.

But if his friends were like them, he couldn't imagine having to kill them.

No matter that they aren't the same people as they used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Realizing he had been lost in thought, Ryan mentally cursed himself out.

He had to always be on high alert, especially at night and all alone.

You never know who or what could be lurking around.

He knew that.

Heck, everyone knew that.

Though he was lucky this time since it wasn't an issue.

Having, only minutes later, finally made it safely back to the base.

Quietly unlocking the door and walking in only to see his friends talking amongst themselves about a vampire.

A vampire that Patrick supposedly picked up.

Which, was so intense that they hadn't even noticed the youngest of the group walk in.

Only acknowledging him as they heard a knock on the already opened door trying to get their attention.

Which, since it worked, had all three of them turning around at the same time to see who it was.

Not at all surprised be met with the face of their newest addition.

"We've got another one," Patrick informed him. "It's in the basement. Still changing, though hopefully when he wakes up he can lead us to his sire. Which would probably give you the closure you need, Ryan."

"Another?" Ryan asked and noticed as Andy nodded, "alright. Thank you. I'll go talk to him. Ask him what he knows." he finished and started towards the basement.

Where he was met with an abrupt sight.

The vampire was crying.

Actually crying.

Which surprised him.

Could vampires even cry?

Did they have the emotional capability to even do so?

No, of course not.

If they did then they wouldn't be biting people and killing them.

They're not human.

They're monsters.

So why this one was doing it made no sense.

Which, he'd like to believe made no sense because he hasn't been doing it for as long as the others have.

Having more experience than him, Ryan decided to ask later.

Since they would know.

But for now, he assumed it was from the pain of the change.

Which itself sounded horrible.

And looked even worse as he took a look at the vampire on the floor.

This time really looking at it.

Only taking a step back as he was met with what looked like not a demon spawn from hell but like a guy who didn't look that much older than him.

"Uh," he said, "hello?"

To which he only got a response of "Leave," and "Go." through sobs.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked, cringing a bit because obviously, he wasn't alright.

It's just, he wasn't used to this part.

He hadn't ever been in the same room as a newborn when it was changing.

Especially one that seemed like he had no idea what was going on.

Simply exclaiming, "I'm dying!" as though he had no clue what came next.

So Ryan decided to help him understand "Uh, no, not exactly. Technically, you're already dead." Ryan said, awkwardly, "do you know what happened to you?"

The vampire looked over at him with pleading eyes and tears glistening.

"I was attacked-" he started, through the sobs, looking as though he was trying to remember, "on- on- on my way home."

"By who? Do you know attacked you?" Ryan asked, testing the waters.

And was not at all surprised by the answer he got.

"William Beckett."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you know Beckett?" Ryan asked a single eyebrow raised as he questioned how the other knew the leader of the vampire clan, though he knew nothing of the vampire's existence itself.

Which, despite his curiosity, he said nothing about it as he waited for a response.

A response, that he got soon after.

A response of, "Yeah, he-he's my be-best friend's boyfriend."

Through heavy pants that seemed to be from the agonizing pain as he continued to try to make out full sentences.

Though Ryan felt bad, sure, of course, he did.

But he knew it was only a matter of time that the pain will end and he will no longer feel it.

But by then, he will no longer be human and he won't be the same.

His whole life turned upside down and ruined just because of, apparently, his best friend's boyfriend.

Which was pretty surprising, Ryan wasn't going to lie.

It was like, oh wow, who knew the leader of Chicago's biggest vampire clan had a boy toy?

"Oh, I see, so, do you know what William did to you?" The younger of the two questioned, and upon seeing the confused look in the eldest's eye, he realized he probably didn't. "Or do you just think you're slowly dying and my friends and I are being dicks and not helping you? Like taking you to a hospital or something"

"That-" the black-haired male breathed out, "the second one"

"Oh, wow, okay, I really wasn't expecting that" Ryan mumbled, then looked over at the basement door before turning back to the vampire on the floor, "I'll be right back, okay? Just gotta talk to my friends about something and uh, stay here? Never mind you can't go anywhere" he finished and with that being the last thing said, he left to talk to the rest of his friends while Pete waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick looked up from his book as soon as Ryan came back upstairs and entered their living room of sorts, "Hi Ry" he said.

"Hey 'Trick" Ryan greeted back, "quick question: Where did you find this guy?"

"Uh, Tudor street." Patrick responded, "why?"

"Was he out, you know, of consciousness when you got him?" The brown-haired male asked and Patrick nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Yeah, well, uh," Ryan began, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "apparently he has no idea what the fuck is going on. Like, no idea at all. Like he has no clue that he was bitten and even less of one that William is even a vampire. He just thinks he was almost killed and you picked him up and refused to do the Good Samaritan thing and take him a hospital"

"His heart's still beating, Ry, he's not a vampire yet," Patrick explained and Ryan raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

"So wait, does that mean he's only going to be like that right now?" Ryan asked, "but after he's fully changed then he'll no longer be like that anymore?"

"Once he's changed he'd be so drained that he can't even move." Patrick corrected, "but after that. Yes. He won't have human consciousness. He'll be a monster like the rest of them"

"But if he doesn't even know that Beckett is a vampire, then what help will he be?" the younger questioned, "He only knew the asshole because his best friend is his boyfriend"

"But he knows where Beckett is, though." Patrick pointed out and Ryan looked at his older friend, a bit confused, not quite picking up on what he was hinting at.

"If his best friend is Beckett's boyfriend," Patrick started, standing up from his seat, "then the boyfriend knows where Beckett is and we can finally get that fucker."

"Oh shit, you're right. That's genius 'Trick!" The younger complimented, "But we have to ask him now, before he like, fully changes because after that he's not going to give up his clan's leader. Like with the whole bond thing. You coming?" he asked and Patrick nodded. "I will now."

"Alright, let's go" Ryan nodded back and lead the way to the basement with Patrick following closely behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick followed behind Ryan quietly.

Staying like that until they actually reached the basement.

Where he finally saw the black-haired not yet vampire awake for the first time. "Hello?" He asked. 

"Hi..." the black-haired not yet vampire offered quietly, in too much pain to even question who the new guy was.

And why he hasn't taken him to a hospital either.

Though it did however really get him wondering 'what the fuck is wrong with these people??'

Since they practically kidnapped him and are literally refusing to help him get the medical help he needs.

When he is hurt.

And dying.

And needs a hospital.

"I'm Patrick" Patrick explained "and this is my friend, Ryan, though you've already met him. I was the one who brought you here. How're you feeling?" He asked and Pete groaned.

"I hurt so badly..." He admitted, "God, I want to die..."

"Well, I did already tell you that you are technically already dead, so-" Ryan started but then got smacked lightly on his arm by Patrick, who gave him a sort of stern look. The best one he could manage. Though it wasn't as stern as someone else would have mustered, Ryan still knew to stop. "Sorry"

"So uh.." Patrick started, realizing he didn't know what to call the lump on the floor that was a person or vampire, really.

"Pete" the lump responded and Patrick nodded.

"So, Pete, what do you know about vampires?" He asked and Pete, despite looking dazed, looked shocked as well, "Vampires? What the fuck are you on, dude?" He asked and Patrick sighed.

"So I'm assuming since you have no idea that vampires are even real," he started, "knowing you are slowly turning into a one is out of the question too"

"Dude, seriously, what are you on?" Pete whined, "Take me to the hospital, asshole"

Though Patrick, despite feeling bad for the human part of Pete, wasn't going to grant him his request because what would the hospital do for a vampire?

Absolutely nothing.

The only help Pete could get is in this building.

With their group.

And that help comes in two parts.

The first help is helping the guys find Beckett and kill him.

And the second is taking the bullet before he changes into one of those things in the first place. 

Which is the best thing that could happen to him in this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

"William Beckett" Patrick offered, after thinking of what would be the best common ground for them.

Seeing as though Pete refused to even listen to him and that would surely get his attention.

It did.

"What about William Beckett?" Pete questioned, raising an eyebrow, "What is it with everyone knowing who William is? First Ryan and now you."

"William is a vampire" Patrick started but Pete shook his head, "No, he's not, he's-"

"A vampire" Patrick finished, though Pete wasn't taking it, aggressively shaking his head 'no' once again as he refused to accept the statement.

Which caused Patrick to sigh, "Would you please just let me finish, Pete?" He asked, calmly, and Pete nodded, not quite noticing what Patrick was noticing.

Which was the same for Ryan.

Since he couldn't pick up on it either.

Since neither of them had the years of experience he did.

Knowing, just by looking at the male on the floor that the pain was becoming less and less as they spoke.

Since not only was talking taking Pete's attention off of dying slowly, literally but also because right before the change is complete the pain is gone.

It's as Patrick likes to call it: 'the calm before the storm'

And the storm is coming.

Fast.

So he had to work faster.

"William is a vampire." He explained, quickly, "The vampire actually. He's the leader of a vampire clan called 'The Dandies' and you're now one of them. Your 'attack' was not just some friendly roughhousing gone wrong. He bit you."

Though even with all that explanation, the black-haired male refused, "I think I would know if my best friend's boyfriend was a vampire!" He exclaimed.

Practically in denial to not only what William is.

But what he will become also.

Though Patrick wasn't going to let him become one of those things.

"Ryan, quickly go upstairs and get my phone so we can show him that video of Beckett and prove it to him" Patrick ordered the younger male.

Though no matter how quickly Ryan ran upstairs to get it, it would be too late because before Patrick had a chance to check if the younger did as he was told he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, Patrick" it was Ryan.

"What, Ryan?" He asked, "Why haven't you gone? We have to work fast or else we won't make it" he explained and Ryan sighed, "I don't think the video will help"

"What do you mean?" Patrick said, fumbling with his words at the sound of unsureness in the younger's voice, almost as if he knew he was right, though he refused to give up since this was their shot at getting him, "Of course it will" he said and Ryan frowned upon hearing the sadness in this friends voice.

Though he knew what he had to do and still turned the older male by his shoulders and got his attention to the man on the floor.

Who was now unconscious.

Which only meant one thing.

"Fuck. We're too late"


	8. Chapter 8

Pete woke up confused and disoriented.

Still on the concrete flooring that he remembered from when he had first woken up.

As well as still in the same place, with the same crazy people who now have two new people with them and one of the new guys have a gun pointed at him.

Oh no.

This isn't good.

Fuck.

He just had to get abducted by lunatics.

Of course.

It's just his luck, isn't it?

For a good person, he sure has a lot of bad shit happen to him.

And he is a good person.

Doesn't deserve any of this at all.

Since he hasn't done anything wrong.

Well besides-

No, screw that, that was all Gabe's fault.

If anything, he's the one to blame.

Because first his boy-

"Pete?" A voice asked, taking his attention away from his thoughts and into real life.

A voice he quickly recognized as Ryan.

Following the direction of his voice, he catches younger male's eye.

"Oh hey," Ryan said, smiling awkwardly at the direct eye contact, "how are you, Pete?" He asked and Pete looked astonished.

The crazy people who abducted him are now asking if he was alright.

Honestly what the fuck do they think?

He's dying!!!

"How do you think I am?" Pete exclaimed, with a glare, "I've been abducted and need a hospital but none of you lunatics are taking me!"

"You don't need a hospital" Ryan stated and Pete was shocked, "What do you mean I don't need a hospital? How do you know?!"

"A hospital wouldn't help you" Patrick added, helping Ryan and Pete shook his head.

"But I've been attacked and I'm bleeding and-" the outsider started but got cut off by Patrick who said, "Are you really?"

"Am I really what??" Pete questioned, genuinely shook, not at all knowing what Patrick was talking about until he said it, "Does it hurt?"

"What? Does what hurt?" Pete asked and Patrick responded with a, "You. Everything. Everything that hurt when you first woke up and you felt like you were dying."

That response, no matter how blunt, surprised Pete.

Because once he stopped to evaluate the question he realized the pain he was feeling and complaining about was no longer there.

Which should be impossible.

And the only way that it could be possible is if he's dead.

Which he's not.

Right?

Feeling unsure he said, "Actually, come to think of it, no. It doesn't hurt. What the fuck? Why?"

And with that Patrick had his answer.

Quickly turning to the other three in the room and saying, "Guys, the change is complete"


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asked as he and Patrick left the room.

Having already started up the stairs, leaving Joe and Andy to try and get the new vampire to finally understand what the fuck was going on.

"What we're going to do is: we're going to get him to tell us where Beckett is" the latter explained and Ryan turned to him, "But what if he doesn't?"

"Then he's more of a dead man than he already is" Patrick shrugged.

"And if he does?" The younger questioned leading the elder of the two to respond once again, "The same except for him genuinely surprising me since no other vamp would do that"

"But if he tells us, then why does he have to die?" Ryan asked suddenly, surprising his older friend.

"Let him live and what?" The mentioned asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Have another one of those monsters on the street attacking people?"

"Maybe he won't" Ryan offered and Patrick shook his head, "Ryan, stop, you can't think like that"

"Why not- what if he's-" The brown-haired male tried, but the other refused, "Ryan. Stop. I know where you're going with this and why you're doing it"

"And why exactly is that, Patrick?!" Ryan exclaimed, defensively, "Please tell me if you know"

And he did exactly that.

"Your friends"

Ryan was stunned quiet after hearing his response, so Patrick continued.

"You think that if you somehow manage to prove that this Pete guy has some good in him, then there will be a chance that if you finally see your old friends again, and they were changed, then they won't immediately try to kill you"

"That's not true" Ryan retorted but seeing as though Patrick knew the younger boy very well, he wouldn't believe it for a second.

"It is true Ryan, you can't lie to me," he said, smugly, though Ryan didn't seem ready to give in as he started with a, "I just-"

Only to be cut off by Patrick with a simple "Ryan", and head shake.

Ryan sighed in defeat, "Fuck you"

"Me, why?" Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow, though there was a smile on his face nevertheless.

Ryan shook his head at that, "This. All of this. It gets really annoying sometimes"


	10. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight." Was the first thing both Ryan and Patrick heard as they entered the basement once more, "William Beckett, my best friends boyfriend, is actually a vampire and attacked me to turn me into one too"

"Yup" the mentioned heard Joe say and Patrick chuckled, "It looks like Joe and Andy were more successful with getting Pete to understand than we were"

Ryan nodded at that, with a laugh. Looking down at Pete, who was still on the floor, and saying "yeah, that's what we've been trying to tell you"

Upon hearing Ryan's voice and the two walking in, both Pete and Andy turned to Patrick and Ryan.

Joe, however, remained where he was, watching the vampire, with his gun still pointed at him in case he tried something.

Pete looked genuinely shocked at the idea of William being a vampire, as he started "Fuck, that's- holy shit." eyes opened wide as he said, "No, you guys have to let me out of here"

"And why would we do that?" Joe asked while Pete took a deep breath in, even though he didn't have to, "Gabe, my friend, he's not safe! I have to warn him about William"

"Okay, that's a reasonable answer." Andy said, "You can go"

"Thank you, so then let me out of here," Pete said, seeing as though no one was trying to help him out, but Andy didn't seem finished, "that is: after you tell us where William is"

"What? William!" Pete exclaimed, "I don't know where William is. How the fuck am I supposed to know where he is?"

"He's your friend's-" Ryan started, but then corrected himself by saying, "he's Gabe's boyfriend"

"I know that much. But I don't know where he lives." The vampire admitted, "I was never invited over."

"Yet you thought he was trustworthy?" The youngest questioned, "That seems pretty shady to me"

Pete glared at him for that, "Sorry, I don't really like people and make a lot of bad decisions. Sue me"

"Hey, no need for that tone" Ryan scoffed and Pete sighed, "Okay, but let me go"

"No," a voice said.

It was Patrick.

"Fuck. No? Why?" Pete demanded and Patrick responded, "We're not done with you"

"And when will you be?" Pete asked, his annoyed tone starting to sound a bit scared.

Just a bit.

To which Patrick responded with a, "you really want the honest answer to that?"

"No, I asked you just for you lie to me." The vampire said, sarcastically, going back to his regular tone quickly, "Of fucking course, I want the honest answer"

"Fine. When you're dead" Patrick shrugged, as if it was a casual thing to say.

Though in their line of business, it practically is.

"What?" Pete asked, surprised, having been caught off guard, "What do you mean: when I'm dead? Are you going to kill me?"

Patrick nodded at that and Pete shook his head, "No, you can't"

"Sorry, it's what's best for everyone" Patrick explained, bluntly and Pete shook his head once more, refusing to believe he was going to die.

"Says who?" He asked and it was now Patrick's turn to sigh.

"Me, because I know." He said, nearing the vampire, "I'm really sorry. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. But you have to understand, there's no need for you alive when you're a vampire. You'll only hurt and kill people. It's in your nature."

"But I didn't ask for this!" Pete exclaimed.

Causing Patrick gave him a sad look, "Nobody ever does. That's why we're trying to kill Beckett. Once he's dead then we can kill off the rest and the biggest vampire clan in Chicago will be no more."


	11. Chapter 11

"Does Gabe know where he lives?" Andy asked, speaking out into the silence that was cast over the group.

"Yeah, he's stayed over at William's house a few times." Pete answered, wincing as he realized what he said, "Fuck, my best friend has been dating a vampire this whole time and I had no idea"

"And now his best friend is one too." Ryan added, "life sure is strange" he chuckled while Pete glared at him, "Fuck off, Ryan"

Though the youngest didn't do that, seeing as though he instead continued talking as an idea came to him, "wait." He said and the three hunters look at him, questioningly.

While Pete asked, "What?" in a slightly irritated tone.

Clearly annoyed.

Leading Ryan to answer his question with another question.

"Are you sure that Gabe isn't a vampire as well?" Ryan asked, "I mean. If he's been dating Beckett and he's been to his house, surely he wouldn't have gotten away each time unscathed or really, in this case, unbitten."

"He's not a vampire. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'd know if my-" Pete started but then got cut off by Ryan who gave him a look that said, 'are you sure about that?' before asking out loud, "Would you really?"

Which lead to Pete giving the younger a bitch face and Patrick sighing.

Joining into the conversation as he says, "That's it, Ryan, you're grounded."

"But you're not my mom," Ryan said, arms crossed as he shook his head.

"I don't care, upstairs" Patrick stated, causing the vampire on the floor to chuckle, and Patrick to lead the younger up the stairs.

Ryan glared at the vampire for that, before turning to Patrick once again. "Okay, sorry mom." He said, "It won't happen again"

"I know it won't because you're going upstairs. The rest of the way by yourself. Come back later when you realize what you did was wrong" Patrick sighed and Ryan looked at him wide-eyed, upon realizing that the older male was serious, "I'm nineteen years old, what the fuck? This isn't fair. I'm practically an adult"

"Life isn't fair, Ryan" Patrick shrugged, simply.

"LiFe IsN't FaIr, RyAn" Ryan mocked, before sighing and heading upstairs the rest of the way.

Mumbling to himself something along the lines of how Patrick was only three years older than him and that doesn't make him in charge of him.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what you guys want me to go home and act like everything's fine and dandy- what? No. Why did you guys all wince when I said that?" The vampire asked though he got no response, so he continued, "Okay, whatever. And then get Gabe to tell me where William lives for you to go kill him and then you'll kill me right after you kill him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we want you to do" Joe nodded and Pete looked at the three hunters, dumbfounded, "But why would I do that? I don't want to die."

"Because it's the good thing to do?" Andy offered, though Pete didn't take it.

Shaking his head, the eldest said, "Sorry, I'm not following"

"Fine," Patrick sighed, "do it because if it weren't for William you'd be normal and still human. Does that not make you mad at him? Angry even? I would be. So this would be the perfect revenge on him"

That seemed to get Pete's attention and Patrick smiled, proud of his work.

"You're right." Pete said, "Fuck William Beckett. Actually, don't do that. I'm pretty sure Gabe does enough of that."

"TMI, bro," a voice said, coming down from the stairs and seeing as though Ryan was the only one upstairs, it wasn't hard to tell who it was.

"Doesn't stop him from talking about it, though" Pete sighed and Ryan's eyes opened wide, "I'm-" he started, but never finished.

Pete smiled at that, "Oh, it's so nice of you to join us, Ryan." He said, "Did you think of what you did?"

"I did" Ryan groaned.

"And?" Pete asked, to which Ryan responded with a, "Fuck off, Pete"

"Oh well," The mentioned grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Pete took a deep breath in, out of habit, of course. Since he apparently didn't have to anymore. Before knocking on the door.

"I'm coming" a voice called out as he heard hurried footsteps make their way towards the door.

Watching as the doorknob twisted open slowly, the vampire was unsure.

Of what to say.

And what to do.

Especially when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hello officers, any news about-"

The voice started.

Though it never finished.

Having finally seen the person who was on the other side of the door.

Who was not a police officer.

"Pete!" The mentioned's best friend exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Gabe" Pete smiled, hugging the taller man back.

"Where have you been?" Gabe asked, pulling away from the hug and letting him in.

Looking over at the latter who looked much paler than he usually looked.

Sickly pale, even.

Which concerned him.

A lot.

"Honestly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Pete chuckled, though Gabe seemed serious, "Try me, fucker, you were gone for three days"

"Three days?" Pete asked, genuinely surprised.

Had it really been that long?

"Yeah, three. You went out on Friday and didn't come home until today. Practically midday on Monday"

"Oh shit, Gabe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you"

"I'm sure you didn't" Gabe sighed, "but seriously? Where were you?"

"This may sound crazy, but you deserve to know the truth. You're my best friend." Pete started, taking another unnecessary deep breath in, "Ryan, Patrick, Joe, and Andy can go fuck themselves if they think I'm not going to tell you"

"Who?" The taller male asked and Pete responded with a "The vampire hunters"

Saying it simply as if Gabe didn't need more information on these 'vampire hunters'???

"What the fuck?" He asked and Pete began to explain, "The ones who kidnapped me after I got attacked and changed into one too"

"Are you high? What the fuck, Pete?" Gabe asked, annoyed, "I was here worried sick about you because you were missing for three days and you come back high out of your mind. And without me, might I add. I thought we only got high together"

Upon hearing that, a look of surprise replaced the relieved one that was on the vampire's face.

Since the fact that Gabe didn't believe him, really surprised him, "I'm not high, Gabe" he explained.

Gabe was right.

They only got high together.

So he would never.

"Drunk?" asked the slightly younger male and the older one replied with a "Nope"

"Drugs?"

Gabe tried one last time and Pete shook his head once more.

"Why do you think I'm on something?" He asked and Gabe groaned, "Because you sure as hell aren't sober! Vampires and vampire hunters aren't real. That's bullshit"

"It's true." Pete insisted, "Just ask William"

"Bill? Why would I ask him?" Gabe questioned and Pete sighed, "He's a vampire. The leader of a clan, actually. He's the one who changed me."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe looked horrified, "Okay, you are on something. You just don't know it." He insisted, "Because Bill isn't a vampire. I think I'd know if he was."

'Would you really?' Pete questioned in his head, cursing Ryan for it since it got to him.

"Pete!" Gabe exclaimed, having caught the mentioned's attention, "huh?" He asked.

"See, you're out of it again! This isn't healthy!" Gabe exclaimed, "Did you take something without knowing what it was? Or accidentally leave your drink unattended at the bar? These are all things that could have happened."

Pete rolled his eyes at that, "But they didn't." He said, "I'm not fucking stupid, Gabe. Of course, I didn't."

"Then what the fuck is going on with you?" The younger asked and Pete's eyes opened wide, "Fuck"

"What?" Gabe asked, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"Oh my god, has William bitten you too?" Pete asked and as Gabe's hand moved to his neck, he got his answer.

"What happens in mine and Bill's sex life is none of your concern" Gabe persisted, but Pete wasn't taking that answer.

So he quickly more so than Gabe thought was humanly possible, moved his friend's arm from his neck to check.

Astonished by what he saw.

"Is that a motherfucking hickey?"

"Yeah, what else would it have been?" Gabe asked, confused, "a vampire bi-"

Though the vampire never let him finish when he cut him off with a, "I've been shitting myself over a goddamn hickey?"

Nothing made sense.

He was sure Gabe would be at risk too since William was a vampire.

Not just him.

Why was it just him??

What'd William want from him??

All these questions ran through his head and his breathing, once again, unnecessarily, sped up.

Worrying Gabe even more as he called out his friend's name.

Though he got no response besides a simple "I'm-", which itself got cut off by the sound of his best friend falling to the floor, unconscious.

Gabe looked horrified, "Okay, you are on something. You just don't know it." He insisted, "Because Bill isn't a vampire. I think I'd know if he was."

'Would you really?' Pete questioned in his head, cursing Ryan for it since it got to him.

"Pete!" Gabe exclaimed, having caught the mentioned's attention, "huh?" He asked.

"See, you're out of it again! This isn't healthy!" Gabe exclaimed, "Did you take something without knowing what it was? Or accidentally leave your drink unattended at the bar? These are all things that could have happened."

Pete rolled his eyes at that, "But they didn't." He said, "I'm not fucking stupid, Gabe. Of course, I didn't."

"Then what the fuck is going on with you?" The younger asked and Pete's eyes opened wide, "Fuck"

"What?" Gabe asked, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"Oh my god, has William bitten you too?" Pete asked and as Gabe's hand moved to his neck, he got his answer.

"What happens in mine and Bill's sex life is none of your concern" Gabe persisted, but Pete wasn't taking that answer.

So he quickly more so than Gabe thought was humanly possible, moved his friend's arm from his neck to check.

Astonished by what he saw.

"Is that a motherfucking hickey?"

"Yeah, what else would it have been?" Gabe asked, confused, "a vampire bi-"

Though the vampire never let him finish when he cut him off with a, "I've been shitting myself over a goddamn hickey?"

Nothing made sense.

He was sure Gabe would be at risk too since William was a vampire.

Not just him.

Why was it just him??

What'd William want from him??

All these questions ran through his head and his breathing, once again, unnecessarily, sped up.

Worrying Gabe even more as he called out his friend's name.

Though he got no response besides a simple "I'm-", which itself got cut off by the sound of his best friend falling to the floor, unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bill, I don't know what to do." Gabe said, through the tears that were running down his face as he stared at his best friend who was on the couch, unconscious, "He just showed up back at our apartment after three days. Three fucking days. And he wasn't making any sense when he was talking to me and then he just passed out out of nowhere. I'm probably going to take him to the hospital, he's delusional and he looks very pale. Like as pale as you are normally are but for him, it's not normal" he finished, his heart rate speeding up.

"Gabey, Baby, calm down." William reassured, "He'll be alright. Really. I'm sure it's just a bad high or trip or maybe he's just tired. Probably hasn't slept normally in the three days since he was last home."

"But he wouldn't get high without me," Gabe said, shaking his head, trying to believe his friend.

"Yeah, I know. You guys only do it together." William said, understandingly, "Okay, how about this? You go take a shower or a bath and I'll come over and we can wait together to see if he wakes up. If not then we can take him to the hospital together"

Gabe took a deep breath in after that, feeling relieved, "alright Bilvy. Thank you so much. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." William responded back, "Love you"

"I love you too," Gabe said and hung up the phone, starting towards the shower.

In desperate need of one.


	16. Chapter 16

"He should have been back by now" Ryan sighed, looking from the clock on the wall to his friends.

"How do you even know he's coming back?" Joe asked and Ryan responded with a, "He said he would-"

Which got cut off by Patrick asking him, "And you believed him?"

"You didn't??" Ryan questioned, and Patrick shook his head, "No, not really. Which is why I called in for a favor"

"A favor? Who owes us?" Andy laughed and Patrick smiled, "Travis McCoy"

"You mean, Travie?" Ryan asked and Patrick nodded, "Yeah, Travie, his first name is Travis though. Travie is just a nickname"

"Really?" Ryan asked, genuinely interested, "that's news to me"

"Yeah, really, he's-" Patrick began but then got cut off by Joe, so he stopped.

"Hey Patrick, quick question," The mentioned asked and the slightly older male looked at his friend, "Yeah, Joe?"

"When is Travie supposed to show up?" Joe questioned, confusing Patrick.

Though he still answered.

"Well, any minute now. Why?" He asked and then heard a voice, one that didn't belong to either of the hunters, "Because I'm already here."

It was Travie.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little band of vampire hunters"


	17. Chapter 17

"We're the only band of vampire hunters, Travis," Patrick said, smiling up at the vampire, who was much taller than him.

Travis or Travie laughed at that, "Which is exactly why you're my favorite"

"Of course" Patrick laughed and the vampire smiled back at him, before turning to the rest, "Anyways, so guys, what'd ya need?"

"We're looking for someone, his name is Pete. He has a best friend that's named Gabe." Andy explained and Travie seemed to know who he was talking because he asked the group, "Pete, like black hair, heavy eyeliner, and about this tall, Pete"

"Yeah actually," Ryan nodded, joining in the conversation, "you know him?"

"I know everyone around these parts," the vampire chuckled, "so yeah, I know him. He and his friend too, Gabe Saporta"

"Saporta" Ryan nodded, taking note of the interesting last name, in case it will come in handy later on.

"I know them because we've hung out a few times." Travis admitted, "Gone bowling and stuff. Great guys. Anyways, what'd ya need to find them for?"

"Pete's a vampire now" Joe sighed and a look of surprise was evident on the lone vampire in the room's face.

"Oh, really?" He asked, looking solemn for a good moment before sighing, "That poor sucker. He was a good guy, despite the fact that he has anger problems."

Ryan looked at him, confused, so he elaborated, "Since I know him well enough, I can say the world is fucked now. Not only does he have anger problems but he's got fangs as well."

"Anger problems? What do you mean, anger problems?" Ryan asked and Travie chuckled, "Have you met the guy? Be with him over an hour and you can figure out the slightest of things can piss him off in an instant"

"Oh, well, then remind me not to get on his bad side" Ryan sighed and Joe noted, "I think you already are"

"I think we all already are" Patrick added and Travis looked curious, "And why would that be?"

"The same reason why we called you. We had Pete here, for the past two or so days" Patrick explained, and the vampire nodded in understanding, letting the other continue, "But we let him go-"

"Wait, what? You let him go? Alive??" Travie asked, shocked and Patrick sighed, "Yeah, we thought he could help us"

"Help you with what?" The vampire questioned leaving Patrick to answer his question with a, "Finding and finally killing William Beckett"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: haha, get it? "Band of vampire hunters" Bc they're a band. Sorry, I'll let myself out.)


	18. Chapter 18

"-and Gabe is dating Beckett" Patrick finished, taking a deep breath in, having finally finished explaining everything.

"What the fuck?" Travis asked in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Patrick nodded, "Dead, and we sent Pete back to his and Gabe's place to get learn where Beckett lives so we can finally finish him"

"And?" the vampire questioned.

"And he never came back"

"Wow, that fuckin' sucks." Travie admitted, becoming more nonchalant with the situation, for some reason, "Sure I'll help you find him"

"Really?" Joe asked and Travis nodded, "Yeah, I even know where they live. I can show you"

"How the fuck do you know where they live?" Ryan questioned, genuinely shocked.

And the vampire chuckled smoothly, "I know everything".


	19. Chapter 19

"Bilvy, where are you?" Gabe asked through the phone, having called his boyfriend who was over a half-hour late.

"I'll be there soon," William reassured him, "something came up that I have to deal with"

"How long is soon?" Gabe questioned, raising an eyebrow, though his voice was slightly shaking as he looked over at his friend.

"Soon, is soon, I promise" William continued and Gabe was going to say something else but then got cut off by the sound of his friend groaning from his place on the couch.

Finally waking up.

"Oh look, Pete's waking up," he said instead, to William who was still on the line, voice surprised as he asked, "Pete- Pete's waking up??"

"Yeah, he is" Gabe nodded, though it was obvious his boyfriend couldn't see it, "gotta go now Billiam. See you soon"

"No, Gabe don't-" William started, but never got to finish since Gabe had already clicked the end call button.

Starting towards his friend who was begrudgingly waking up.

"Pete?" He asked and Pete opened his eyes, wide.

Almost as if he wasn't sure where he was.

Surprising Gabe, though not as much as when he quickly got up from his sitting position and pinned the mentioned's arms to the side of the couch.

Smiling down at him with an evil looking grin.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure this is their apartment?" Andy asked, trying the door that was indeed locked, before hearing the sound of someone screaming from the inside of the apartment.

Answering his question and alarming the rest.

So quickly, as if on instinct, which it probably was, he tried to open the door by kicking it down.

Though it didn't work.

So Travie pushed him out of the way and started towards the door, trying to kick it down and succeeding after the second kick.

Doing what Andy couldn't, seeing as though he had vampire strength.

Strength and speed.

So within seconds he was already inside and knocking Pete off of Gabe, who was now frozen in place.

A look of fear on his face as Ryan neared him to check if he was okay.

"Hey Pete," Travis smiled, on top of the mentioned, keeping him down, "how's it been?"

Pete just glared at him, not caring about the guy who was on top of him, instead that he was hungry.

Really fucking hungry.

And something smelt really good.

Sweet even.

He wasn't an idiot so he knew what it was.

He's a vampire, Gabe is a human.

Humans have blood.

Vampires feed on that blood.

Despite the fact that he doesn't want to bite his friend, or drink blood, he couldn't find himself in control of what he did.

Especially now with there being more than one human around.

He started thrashing around, trying to get out of the stronger man's grip.

A man he knew as Travis, not a vampire.

Which he clearly was.

"Sorry Petey, though I can assure you that you won't feel any pain from of this. I just wanted to apologize beforehand" Travie said and even in his hunger-dazed condition, he still questioned what Travis was talking about until he didn't.

Having been met with the darkness once again.


End file.
